PS im still not over you
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Random Kames story haha Slash!


**A/N Kames Based off of PS Im Still Not Over You By Rihanna ...Thats All(:Happy Ending(:**

**Disclaimer:I sadly own nothing :( But wouldn't it be awesome if id did ! (:**

I stared at the phone wiping at the tears running down my face . It had been two weeks and four days since Kendall left . And I've been a mess ever since ive just been so lost and confused without him.I thought it be better if we weren't together that's why I kissed that random stranger.I didn't expect her to kiss back!Or give me her name and number . the time I thought I didn't need him and that he'd break down without he must be doing fine because he hasn't called he hasn't written me since he moved to Kansas with his if he forgot about me? I got up moving to the kitchen sitting in the chair he always sat in.I wiped more tears from my eyes.

Why am I beating myself up about this?I grabbed the locket around my neck and squeezed it time I just let all the tears fall even bothering to wipe them would see them?I never leave this house anyways.I opened the locket seeing a picture of me and Kendall.I smiled softly, it was a picture of me kissing his cheek he had on a goofy smile with his eyes half way closed.I remember the day this was taken we were at the mall and I convinced him to get in the photo booth with me.

* * *

><p>"Kendall will you please just get in the booth"I said pulling him towards whined trying to pull me the other way.<p>

"I really don't wanna take photos today I look a mess."He whined again.I laughed he was so cute yet irritating other those are just some of the things that make me love him.

"You look a hot mess now get in the booth"I said nudging at him he groaned loudly.I smirked pecking his lips.

"Please,for me?"I said smiled a little before shaking his head no.I pouted some more wrapping my arms around his waist.I rested my head on his shoulder kissing his neck lightly.I felt him shiver I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok how about this"I said humming in his neck."We take these pictures and then go home"I continued sucking on his neck lightly."And we have a little fun?"He sighed leaning into my touch.I sucked harder marking him as hummed I swayed him back in forth making him break away from me.

"We are in the mall James!"He said walking he turned to me and smirk.

"You better come on before I change my mind."I smiled running after him I put in 50 cents and hugged him tightly.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

I smiled kissing his lips softly he pulled me out of the booth and we went home and as soon as we got in the door he was on me . My eyes widened in confusion but soon closed to pleasure.

"What are you doing?"I asked him when he threw me down on the couch.

"You owe me something for those pictures."He said smirking at me he raised his eyebrows.I laughed loudly flipping him around.

"I do don't I ?"

* * *

><p>I cried harder looking at the picture on the other side were the initials<p>

_J.D+K.K 4Ever_

I smiled I remember carving that into a tree one drew the was the first day I realized Kendall was mineWhen I held him in my arms when I kissed his lips I carved our initials in the tree,when I made him laugh or when I made him we first said i Love You.I closed the locket kissing it lightly.I hid under my shirt walking back to the phone.I picked it up dialing the number by heart.

_Hey,this is Kendall _

_And James haha_

_James go away _

_But i love you_

_Aw I love you to_

_Just leave him a message after the beep_

_You know this is MY voice recording right?_

_Yes Yes i Do Your Point_

_Nothing, I Love You _

_I Love You To Babe_

I smiled softly at the message he hadn't changed it.

_Hey Kendall It uh its me James just give me a call back whenever I just wanna hear your I miss you alot and I need you im dying without you I just hope you can get back tome how are you and your cousin.I havent really seen Katie in awhile does she still look just look you?How's your mom?Uh Ok so get back to me when you can cause I really miss you and im so incredibly sorry for what i I understand that sorry doesn't fix everything so yeah uh bye._

I hung up quickly before the tears came down again did they even stop?I Got up walking over to my closet.I smiled pulling out my old photo album when the door rang I placed it down on the counter.I opened up the door to see my next door neighbor she smiled handing my mail I smiled back.

_"Thank you "_

She nodded I turned to close the stupid door she stopped the door with her hands.I turned to her confused she just pointed down the stairs_._

"There's a young man here and he's asking for you he's kinda cute to"She smirked walking back into her apartment.I threw the mail on the counter with the pictures.I slowly walked down the heart stopped when I saw that mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Kendall?"I asked quietly he turned to me and smiled.

"Hey James"He said just as quietly.I couldn't help it I ran to him and swung him around he clung tight.I felt as if I ever let go I'd lose him again and that's not a risk im willing to take.

**A/N Yeah totally out there and random but i felt like writing a one-shot but I felt lazy so it doesn't make that much sense but ...Yeah sorry I may fix it later adding more detail at the end but idk yet what do you think?**

_** -Ahmazingly-Weird**  
><em>


End file.
